A safety system for a manner of locomotion as well as a method that refers to such are discussed in the publication DE 10 2004 008 894 A1. In order to further develop a safety system, in particular an accident avoidance system, for a manner of locomotion having at least a steering system and at least a braking system, especially for a motor vehicle, in such a way that both in terms of the device and the method, a swerve maneuver initiated by the driver of the manner of locomotion when approaching an obstacle is supported and an accident prevented in this manner, it is proposed that: the evaluation unit ascertains at least one driving variant, especially at least one swerve trajectory and/or at least one automatic emergency braking process using the data and the information, and that during or after the initiation of a driving maneuver by the driver of the manner of locomotion, especially an emergency braking maneuver or a swerve maneuver, the safety system, especially the evaluation unit, specifies this driving maneuver in optimized form, especially in the form of an optimal swerve trajectory or an automated emergency braking operation, or assists in and/or suggests it.